Tell Tale Heart
by thegriffin88
Summary: Abandoned by his own people and left for dead at the Sunwell, Kael'thas' only hope lies in the form of a druid. But this druid is something else entirely. Romance and Hurt/Comfort. What's not to like?
1. Chapter 1

**Theme Song:** 'Colors of the Wind' –Disney's Pocahontas

The title does not mean the one you are used to. Poe was a creeper. I'm glad he's dead. Gorey is much better.

The story means nothing either. Or, rather, don't read too much into it. I kind of expected to get the nerdy ones who will bug me about the spelling of names. All the names of famous characters I get from wowwiki. com All the lore I get from there too. If you do wish to make such a long and rather annoying comment about how I spell things and how I describe things at least have an account here so I can contact you, or leave your email address. I won't yell, I'll just make my case. Any comments that detail things and do not in turn have a way to contact me will be duly ignored. Enjoy the story for what it is and good day to you all.

* * *

**Prologue**

White…everything was white…and silent. Kael'thas turned around and saw that, in this space of nothingness, there was a gate…a gate made from bones. Dragon bones, Orc bones, human bones…every race on Azeroth was there in their most decayed from. In fact, now that he looked closer, it was a skeletal representation of the Dark Portal. Yes, the Dark Portal, now he remembered. He remembered everything, the Legion, the Mana Forges, Illidan, The Sunwell, even…his own death. He looked down at his side, just under his left arm there was a rent, but no blood gushed forth, it looked like a medical incision.

_"So I am dead. I must be or I wouldn't be here."_ He thought.

_"Prince Kael'thas."_

Kael looked up. There was an angel standing on top of the gate. But this angel was unlike any he had ever seen or heard of. This angel was black, had four wings and carried a massive scythe.

_"Prince Kael'thas,"_ It said, its voice ringing through his ears, etching into his veins, _"Your time is not up."_

Kael looked up at the angel.

"I died. I died and my home was all but destroyed. Please, just let this end." He said.

This was more out of wanting to be done with the whole Kil'jaeden affair then an actual resignation. Sure he would have liked to live, but with things as they were now…

_"Your time is not up Prince Kael'thas. You must make things right. Your people need you."_

"My people have abandoned me! Send me to Hell for all I care just let it be done!"

_"Your time is not up!"_ the angel boomed.

It swung the scythe and everything went dark. The next thing Kael'thas knew, he was screaming in excruciating pain as his Blood Knights held him down and a shaky healer did his best to sew the rent in his side. He couldn't bear it, he passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Our Last Hope**

"Katerine…Katerine…" Ralish leaned on his spear and sighed, his daughter was nowhere to be found. He took a deep breath and bellowed "KAT HERRING!!"

"I'm right here father!"

The old naga looked up and saw a flash of purple dart from between the trees.

"Katerine, there you are." Ralish said as he gave the night elf a hug.

Ralish, former guard to Lady Vashj, had been living peacefully as a farmer on the shores of Azshara for the past few decades. He would have traveled to Outland had he not received an injury in the Third War that blinded his right eye. Rather than be demoted, Ralish retired as a farmer to the shores and the old ruins of Azshara. A few years later, he found a Night Elf child in the woods. He took her in and raised her as his own.

Katerine is a very bright druid who studied with the best in Moonglade. Her command of the earth shows a level intelligence not seen since Malfurion himself. But Katerine has always seemed lost, neither Naga nor Night Elf she was always searching for something…she just didn't know what.

"Did you have a nice talk with the Timbermaw?" Ralish chuckled, his daughter liked to talk to the bear men in the hills because of their shared druidic magic.

"Yes father I did. Nafien is quite wise."

Ralish nodded and they began to walk back.

"Katerine, do remember what we Naga used to be?" he asked.

"You were Highborne Elves. Until a little…accident…"

Ralish nodded. He had none of the qualms about the Naga's past like his brethren. He had always taught Katerine that a person cannot be judged by their looks, they must be judged by their heart, even if you have to dig deep to find it.

"Yes my dear, we were Highborne Elves who fell prey to arcane and fel magic. The remaining Highborne Elves now call themselves the Blood Elves."

"Yes, I remember hearing about them. They live across the Great Sea though, in the kingdom of Quel'thalas." Katerine recited.

Ralish chuckled.

"My darling Katerine, you have learned well. Now, we have some guests…"

He opened the door to their hut and inside were two elves, light skinned elves, almost as the same shade as Mr. Galen up near the Blue Dragons. They were dressed in red and black armor.

"Are you…Blood Elves?" Katerine asked.

One of them, his face elegant and accented by glowing green eyes, stood up.

"Yes, we are the Sin'dorei."

"Sit down," Ralish rumbled, "I will make us some tea."

Ralish was a different sort of Naga…most Naga didn't serve tea.

"There has been an uprising…although we can hardly blame them." The soldier said.

"The Prince…he summoned Kil'jaeden." The other said.

Ralish nearly dropped the tea pot.

"He did what?" He snapped, and when he snapped his razor sharp fangs clicked together. "Foolish boy! Trying something like that!!"

"Father please!" Katerine said.

Ralish bowed his head.

"Continue." He said.

"We are the last of the Prince's followers. His country is currently being run by a Regent and a select group of advisors."

"How lovely. A parliament has always seemed an Elven thing to me." Ralish murmured. "I trust that is not all you came to tell this old warrior?"

"No, currently we care nothing about the new government or what they are doing. Right now our priority is keeping the Prince alive."

"Alive? Is he injured? What happened to him?" Katerine asked.

Living on the desolate shores of Azshara had left the young woman eager for any news from the outside.

"He is gravely ill from a wound he received when the Shattered Sun attacked us. He has been reported dead but he is alive."

"Barely though," the second soldier said, "he grows weaker by the day and our healers can do nothing to help. We are dependent on the arcane magic and we have since been growing weaker and weaker. There is nothing left for us to feed on and we suffer for it."

Ralish chuckled and set down the tea tray.

"We have no magic here, only fish." He said.

The commander nodded and smiled a little.

"Yes, yes. What my subordinate is trying to say is that we need a healer who relies on a different source from which to pull her magic. Specifically, your daughter."

"Katerine?" Ralish said.

"Me?" Katerine gasped.

The commander nodded again.

"Yes. Through our contacts we have discovered that your…daughter is a very talented druid and superb healer. Someone who draws magic from the earth is just what we need to save the Prince."

Ralish closed his eyes and bowed his head in thought. At last he spoke.

"Your prince…does he want to live?"

"…I don't under-"

"In this family we believe in looking into someone's heart to find their true self. Is he apologizing for nearly bringing a demon into this world? Is he apologizing for siding with the Betrayer himself?"

"You are Naga!" the younger soldier said, "Is this not treason for you?"

Ralish only smiled. He turned to show his milky right eye.

"I stopped being tied to the collective beliefs of my race when I received this. Now tell me, does he still care about you? Or has he not been lucid enough to speak. You can tell me, I won't hold you at fault if you cannot say."

The commander told his subordinate to stand down.

"He is in an induced coma right now. He is so ill that the healers fear being awake will only make him thrash in pain and tear his stitching. We desperately need the skilled hands of your daughter to make him right…to make this right."

Ralish grinned.

"Come back tomorrow. We will have your answer by then."

As he all but pushed the soldiers out the door the subordinate turned to Katerine.

"You're our last hope m'am."

That night, as Katerine lay down to sleep she asked her father:

"Do you think I should go father?"

"You are free to do whatever you wish child; I am not going to stop you." Ralish said as he curled up on his own mat.

"This Kael'thas…father you've told me stories about him in the Third War. How he was in love with Lady Proudmoore….Father, do you think he is still a good person?"

"I do not know…perhaps his heart has become corrupted with age and the sins of his actions and addiction." Ralish sighed.

Katerine was silent for a while.

"…I think I'd rather like to meet this Kael'thas." She mused.

* * *

I heart Ralish. Don't worry, you'll see more of him.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Isle of Quel'danas**

Katerine sat in her cabin, staring up at the ceiling. It had been only days ago that she had said good-bye to her father and now she was on her way to meet the prince of an entire race…a prince who had summoned a demon; among other crimes.

"Milady, we are nearing Quel'danas." A deckhand said as he peered into the room.

Katerine ran up on deck and gasped. The island was beautiful, like nothing she had ever seen. The buildings were made of white marble with red and gold roofs. The trees were green and the sun shone brightly off of everything. The ship soon landed in port and a servitor of the prince was there to greet them. In his hand, he held the reins of several large birds, each with very elegant trappings.

"These are hawkstriders, we ride them." He explained to an awestruck Katerine.

The birds were soft and rode very smoothly. Soon Katerine found herself gaping in wonder at the most marvelous building yet.

"This is where the Prince is. One of the few buildings not bombed by the Shattered Sun. Please, follow me." The servitor, Zoran, said.

He led Katerine up a long and winding staircase and into a quiet hallway. The walls were paneled with mahogany, and the carpet red and lush. The passage was quiet, eerily quiet.

"Is this where my room is?" She asked.

"Yes," Zoran answered, "but it is also where the prince currently resides. It is imperative that he get medical attention immediately."

They approached an elegant oak door and Zoran opened it, motioning for Katerine to go ahead. She stepped into the room and her eyes immediately fell on the four poster bed and its occupant within. She cautiously approached and moved aside the drapery. There lay a man who could only be prince Kael'thas Sunstrider, and he looked horrible. He was very pale and drenched in sweat, fresh bandages were wrapped tight around his torso but blood still soaked through, his breathing was labored and he was obviously in great pain, hardly the proud, stalwart leader of the Blood Elves Katerine had imagined.

But her observations were cut short when Kael'thas gave a small groan and began to writhe a bit in his sleep. Instinctively, to prevent him from worsening his wound, Katerine placed her hands on his chest. She almost jerked them away, his skin was burning hot.

"Get me some cold water and fresh cloths. He has a very high fever." She told Zoran.

The servitor nodded and dashed off. This gave Katerine time to examine the prince's grievous wound. She carefully peeled back the bandages to reveal the stitches. They were very well done but an infection had set in none the less and the area was inflamed and clear fluid seeped from beneath the threads. She quickly called upon the magic of the earth and let its power flow through his body, she smiled as she began to feel the flesh heal. Then, Zoran returned with the water and cloths.

"I have begun to heal his wound, but druidic healing will take longer than arcane healing. It is meant to be used in association with traditional healing methods." She explained, "so do not expect him to be up and about in a few days."

"Understood, I shall have the servants make up a room for you."

"That will not be necessary," Katerine said as she wrung out a wet cloth and began to wipe it over the prince's body, "bring me a mattress and some bedding, I shall be sleeping here. He needs constant attention after all."


	4. Chapter 4

**A Prince in Need**

_Life soothed his pain, filled the void. Slowly he calmed, his fevered body relaxing under gentle strokes. A voice he could not recognize was gently murmuring his name. Two voices he did recognize talked softly behind it, but did not interfere._

The first thing Prince Kael'thas noticed was the scent of flowers…earth…and…wet cat? The second thing Prince Kael'thas noticed was the drumming of rain on the roof of his palace. But wet cats…why did…?

Kael'thas cracked open his eyes and saw a woman wringing out her hair. She was an elf…but something wasn't right…

"Kaldorei!" Kael rasped before going into a series of coughing fits.

The woman turned and began to approach him.

"Come no closer druid!" the prince said between coughs.

Katerine just pouted and moved closer. She pressed a glass of cool water to his lips and tilted his head back, letting it trickle down his throat.

"Hush now, that's no way to treat your healer."

Kael choked.

"Healer?!" he breathed.

Katerine nodded smugly.

"Yes your highness. My name is Katerine and your emissaries asked for my assistance, they say that their healing methods have no effect upon you."

Kael shivered as fresh chills swept through his system. He desperately wanted to climb back under the warmth and safety of his blankets but his pride wouldn't allow it, not in front of this one.

"How did they find you? Are you a traveler or are you so feral that you have exiled yourself?"

Katerine frowned.

"My father is Ralish, a naga." she said, her eyes narrowed.

"Adoptive, of course…" Kael mused.

Suddenly, he felt himself being shoved back down into the bed, the covers wrapping snugly around him.

"You need to rest, Prince, you are still feverish from the wound and rest is always the best medicine."

"Keep your hands off of me!" Kael snarled.

Suddenly, his side spasmed and he grabbed at the wound, gritting his teeth in an effort not to scream out in pain. The girl was instantly at his side.

"Hush, hush, I know it hurts. Shh…" Katerine said.

She cast her healing touch on his side and Kael instantly felt the cool relief of the earthen magic flow through his veins. He let out a small sigh and loosed his grip on the bandages.

"We need to change those. Here, take off your shirt." Katerine said as she stroked his hair.

Kael'thas snorted.

"I will do no such thing." He snarled.

Katerine gave him the same look she had before she had shoved him back into bed. Kael considered holding his ground but he was just too exhausted. He sat back up and began unbuttoning his bedshirt. Katerine sat next to him on the bed and, using a small knife she had in her boot, she snipped away the bandages. Kael'thas suddenly felt sick, the wound was clearly infected, he didn't need to see it, he could smell it. Katerine must have sensed his discomfort because the next thing she said was:

"I know it's not the most pleasant thing in the world but your wound is actually healing." She said as she picked up a jar of healing ointment and began to apply it.

Kael'thas tensed at the sudden contact and, for the first time, Katerine noticed how fit he was. She caught herself eyeing how the lean muscles on his back and chest looked as he breathed deeply. He may have been a bad patient, but he was certainly good looking.

And Kael'thas was also admiring his healer, how delicate and smooth her fingers were on his skin, how cool she felt against his fevered flesh. He started, suddenly realizing what he was doing.

_"What the hell is going on?"_ He thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**Withdrawal**

"It's not the fever I'm worried about per-se, it's the withdrawal."

Kael'thas stirred. Was that Magister Rommath's voice?

"Out of all of us the Prince was the one who used the most magic. His withdrawal will be worse than all the others and I fear that it will tax his body much too much."

Yes, that was Rommath alright. And he was right, Kael suddenly realized, his withdrawal…oh he couldn't think about it.

"I'll see him through it. You have my word that your Prince will not perish under my watch."

Kael's fel-green eyes snapped towards the door, it was the druid.

"Thank-you kindly madam, I wish you luck." Rommath said.

Kael could make out the soft steps of his boots as he left before Katerine opened the door.

"Ah, you're awake I see. Your wound is healing nicely." She said.

Kael growled and tried to shift his weight so he could follow her around the room, but as he did, his stomach lurched in protest. He sank back onto the bed, fresh sweat beading on his forehead. But this was not the sweat of fever; it was cold, clammy sweat. It was then he realized how sick he had been feeling lately.

"Urgh…I don't feel so good." He muttered gripping his middle.

His stomach felt like it was twisting up inside of him. He gave a low groan and forced himself not to curl up in pain.

"Your stomach…oh dear." Katerine said, clicking her tongue.

She went over by the desk and grabbed the trash bin, setting down within easy reach of the bed. Kael wasn't stupid. He had made some stupid decisions in his life but it wasn't a constant thing, more of lapse of idiocy. And because he wasn't always stupid, he didn't need to ask what the bin was for.

"Easy now, I know how this works. Your stomach's going to want to turn itself inside out, let it. I'll be right here with you. I'll ease the pain and-"

Her little monologue was cut off as Kael doubled over the side of the bed and gagged. Katerine sat, unflinching, and calmly swept his long hair out of his face. When the Prince had finished, he was pale and shaky.

"Shh, come now, back under the covers." Katerine said softly.

For once, Kael didn't growl. In fact, he actually complied. Katerine wrapped him up in the warm covers and held him. He couldn't help but breathe in the earthy scent she carried. It was…soothing.

"Funny…" he was shivering so much that he could hardly speak, "I should be…the one…holding you."

It took Katerine a few moments to decipher what Kael'thas had intended to sound like flirting.

"_He must be delirious."_ She thought.

Not able to help herself, she nuzzled against him as would a mother, although Katerine suspected she was a few years younger than the prince.

"Shh… don't think about that now." She smoothed her delicate fingers over his strong shoulders through the blanket. "You are a man and I am a woman, and there is nothing embarrassing about this. I am your friend and I want you to get well."

Kael'thas coughed.

"Just friends… Jaina said the same to me… and after how I screwed up, of course you wouldn't-" then he stopped abruptly.

"Prince?" Katerine said.

"I…I think I'm going to be sick."

He suddenly grabbed his stomach and Katerine helped him lean over the side of the bed, allowing him to empty it into the wastebasket, he very nearly missed. Katerine calmly reached down, swept his long blonde hair from his face again and held it back, rubbing his back soothingly. This particular routine continued throughout the night, with Kael'thas shivered and mumbling in his delirium until his gut constricted once more, and Katerine assisting him as he leaned over the edge of the bed to empty his stomach as his body cried out for fel energy that wasn't there.

_Kael'thas was panting heavily as he siphoned the Fel energies from the Sunwell. He had absorbed such energies before, but never in this amount. Before it was rather like stretching a muscle after waking up, now it was nearly orgasmic. His mind and body screamed for more and Kil'Jaeden supplied. For the first time since he had left Northrend, he felt truly powerful._

Kael'thas bolted up in bed and immediately reached for the wastebasket, his entire body clenched and he dry heaved. He hadn't eaten anything in hours and yet his body still forced him to go through this torture. Someone was clutching him, supporting him as he heaved over and over again, stomach contracting painfully though there was nothing in him to expel. He heaved again, and thick, pale-green bile coated his tongue as he gagged and spat the vile substance out of his mouth. He was trembling terribly now, too weak to do anything other than lie there in the druid's arms; breathing in that sweet, earthy scent. He could feel his heart racing madly in his chest, the world around him swaying and tilting as he tried to fight back the lingering nausea.

He heard Katerine shush him and begin to stroke his hair. Then, she began to sing.

__

_Just give me your hand,_

_And I'll walk with you,_

_Through the streets of our land,_

_Through the mountains so grand_

_If you give me your hand,_

_Just give me your hand,_

_And come along with me._

_Will you give me your hand,_

_And the world it can see,_

_That we can be free,_

_In peace and harmony,_

_From the north to the south,_

_From the east to the west,_

_Every mountain, every valley,_

_Every bush and birds nest._

_By day and night,_

_Through all struggle and strife,_

_And beside you, to guide you,_

_Forever, my love._

_For love's not for one,_

_But for both of us to share,_

_For our country so fair,_

_For our world and what's there._

_Just give me your hand,_

_For the world it is ours,_

_All the sea and the land,_

_To destroy or command,_

_If you give me your hand,_

_Just give me your hand,_

_In a gesture of peace._

_Will you give me your hand,_

_And all troubles will cease,_

_For the strong and the weak,_

_For the rich and the poor,_

_All peoples and creeds,_

_Let's meet their needs,_

_With a passion, we can fashion,_

_A new world of love..._

She held him close, stroking his hair and rubbing his back until he fell asleep in the comfort of her warmth and the scent of the earth.

* * *

The song has changed. Info on the translation of the lyrics had been bugging me. All better now.


	6. Chapter 6

**Visitations**

"Did you see how the Prince looked?"

"They left him for dead, he's lucky that druid got here when she did, what with our priests going through the withdrawal themselves."

"Do you think he'll live?"

"He looks like hell now, what with the fever and all, but the druid seems to think he'll pull through. She's our only hope."

Kael'thas groaned and buried himself deeper in the covers. He was achy and chills wracked his body constantly. He had, at least, stopped being sick every few hours; but Katerine was still cautious about his state and kept him on a strict diet of light foods so as to not aggravate his stomach. His fever though, had not shown the least signs of relenting. He had even hallucinated once or twice, the walls would melt and burn, the shadows would come at him to bite and scratch, the sheets would become like liquid and strangle him. And Katerine was always there, holding him and comforting him until the nightmares stopped. It was that earthy scent she carried that Kael was convinced drove off the horrible tricks his mind was playing on him.

Katerine was gone now, out hunting for herbs to help bring down the Prince's fever. Last night had been a particularly bad one; he was calling out things in Thalassian and struggling to get out of bed. It was only by holding him and rubbing his back, humming to him that she got him to calm down. She couldn't help but notice it, but the Prince seemed calmer in her arms. She was just about to pick another liferoot from near a stream when she saw the party.

They were coming from the shore area, astride their various mounts. A kodo, a skeletal horse, a raptor and a wolf; all decked out in royal regalia. Curious, she changed into cat form and stalked closer. She gave a hiss of surprise when she saw who they were.

*********

"Prince!" Katerine said as she dashed into the room.

He was sitting up in bed, his chest bare. Katerine couldn't help but notice how thin he had gotten.

"What is it?" He asked.

Just as Katerine was about to answer, there was a knock on the door. Kael sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Enter." He said.

It was Grand Magister Rommath.

"My Prince," he said, he seemed out of breath, "My Prince, y-you have some visitors."

"What kind of visitors?" Kael asked.

Rommath hesitated.

"Well?"

"The leaders of the Horde factions have arrived and request a meeting with you. My Prince, Thrall is with them."

Katerine looked at Kael'thas, all the color had drained from his face and he looked suddenly panicked.

"…Oh, god, I think I'm going to be sick." He said.

He snatched up the wastebasket and heaved into it, up came the bit of soup he had had this morning, and the next few minutes he spent dry-heaving.

Katerine was at his side, rubbing his back and whispering soothing words to him.

"You can…tell them…to wait." Kael breathed as the spasms stopped.

Rommath didn't speak, only nodded and left quickly. Kael passed out soon after that.

_It was a bright, sunny day in the magical city of Dalaran. The sun sparkled brilliantly off of everything it touched. And in the gardens, Prince Kael'thas and his personal guard Ryder were having a chat._

_"She's a cute one, that one there." Ryder said, pointing to petite high-elf mage._

_"Hm…" Was all the prince said._

_Ryder turned and looked in the direction the prince was staring in. He seemed fixated on a human girl with long brown hair._

_"The human?" he asked._

_Kael smiled a little._

_"Jaina Proudmoore. She is quite attractive for her species."_

_The bell struck half past noon, time for afternoon classes. Kael'thas and Ryder stood and as they made their way to the main academy building, Kael stopped to casually toss a coin into the fountain. Ryder didn't have to ask why._

---

"The blue dragonflight trusts his kind enough to help them restore the Sunwell."

"Oh sod the blues, Malygos is insane and addled in his great age."

The leaders of the Horde, although namely Lady Sylvannas Windrunner of the Forsaken and Chief Carine Bloodhoof of the Tauren, were discussing their views on the current situation with the Blood Elves and the Sunwell incident.

"The Blue dragons are the aspects of magic, Carine; I doubt the Titans would have placed such a power in less capable hands." Sylvannas reminded him.

"I thought you agreed with me on this Lady Sylvannas." Carine asked, he was getting mixed messages from the undead queen.

"Oh do not get me wrong, Chief Bloodhoof," Sylvannas said pointedly, "I have no compassion for a man who would willingly summon the deceiver Kil'Jaden to our doorstep, but all his people cannot be held accountable."

"And that is something I will agree upon without question." Thrall said, "But I still think we should at least talk to him before we decide anything. I believe that his intentions were good, even if his judgment was misled."

"An' where's dis healer o' his mon?" Vol'jin said, "I'd like ta be talkin' ta her sometime soon."

"You speak of the blue dragons so highly, my lady," Carine continued in a slight condescending tone, "but let us not forget what he did to your friend Kalecgos."

"Kalecgos was but an acquaintance of an ally when Dar'khan betrayed us for Arthas and his scourge. It is regrettable what happened to him but I'm not about to go to war over it."

"Did you happen to speak to Kalecgos when we stopped in Silvermoon?" Thrall asked.

Lady Sylvannas suddenly looked bashful.

"You didn't did you?" Carine said, smiling a bit.

"I…it's not like we're friends. And he is busy with that human girl Anveena…I'm going to see what's keeping that healer."

She was about to get up when a naga slithered through the door; a naga with one milky white eye.

"Oh my, I hope I'm not interrupting." He chuckled.

* * *

Yay for references! I know, I know the leaders may seem a little OoC but that's actually my signature, in a sort of way. Even in my original pieces I try to make the gods and kings and leaders of different things less untouchable. And this is how I do it.

Also, the reason I didn't update sooner is that I also have five million other things going on right now. Like some of my other stories, which you can find on my profile page. Please r&r them. :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Missing**

"_I hope young Kael'thas realizes that one day he must lead our people."-King Anasterian Sunstrider's Silver Coin. _

---

_He was in floating in blackness, voices screaming at him. Tormenting him to no end._

_"Murderer!"_

_"Traitor!"_

_"Cretin!"_

_"Scum!"_

_"DIE!!!"_

Kael'thas tossed and turned in his bed, the pounding of the rain on the windows was like rifle fire to him. Then, he awoke in a cold sweat, tangled in the damp sheets. He bolted up, trying to catch his breath and untangle himself from his linen prison. He noticed that Katerine was not with him and suddenly, he felt very claustrophobic. His mind reeled and he stumbled out of bed. He went to his wardrobe and tugged on a robe before exiting the room. The wound in his side seemed nothing more than a dull ache as adrenaline pumped through his system. His fever was forgotten as he took a few back hallways to reach the stables and his white hawkstrider, Aohdfin. The bird creature chirped when he saw his master.

"Hello old friend." Kael said as he stroked Aohdfin's beak.

He led the hawkstrider out of the stables and mounted him before setting off into the deeper regions of Quel'danas.

**Half an Hour Ago:**

Katerine watched as the prince tossed and turned in his fitful sleep. She sighed and looked out the window. It was raining. Katerine liked it when it rained, it reminded her of home.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. It was Grand Magister Rommath.

"Milady, there is someone here to see you." He said.

She followed him down into the sitting room and she gasped. It was Ralish.

"Katerine." He smiled.

"An'da!" Katerine cried, embracing him.

"Oh how I've missed you." Ralish chuckled as she gently patted her on the back.

"Father what are you doing here?" Katerine asked.

"I had heard news of your success as a healer here and…" he added grimly, "about the prince's upcoming trial."

Katerine frowned, the leaders of the Horde had already been debating for hours now and had yet to reach a conclusion. Thrall kept insisting that they wait until Kael'thas was well before coming to a decision. He apparently wanted to speak to the prince himself. Sylvannas had been apathetic towards the Blood Elves themselves and posed that they should let them stay on as members of the Horde but exile Kael'thas. Vol'jin had agreed with Thrall and Carine had muttered that he would prefer the prince get the death penalty; something about finishing what the Shattered Sun started.

"You must be tired father. Come, you can stay in my room." She said.

Ralish chuckled and followed his adopted daughter up the stairs. But as they were passing by the prince's room, Katerine stopped.

"Katerine?" Ralish asked.

Katerine nudged open the door to Kael's room and gasped, the prince was not in bed. Just then, Rommath came running up the stairs.

"Lady Katerine…" he panted, "the prince he's-"

"Gone yes!" Katerine cried.

Rommath nodded.

"And so is his hawkstrider."

Katerine growled and morphed into her travel form before taking off down the stairs and towards the stables, her father and Dath'remar behind her. Once in the barn, she picked up the prince's scent and dashed off into the inner reaches of Quel'danas. Rommath stood there, slowly getting soaked by the rain. But Ralish only chuckled.

"Would you be so kind as to show me to the kitchen? I would like to make some tea for when they come back."

* * *

Hrm, sorry that took so long. It would have been longer too but I wanted to give this to you now because who knows when I'll get enough pent up angst for the next part. With praise comes eventual updates. Things should be going smoother now that I finished another story on here. If you're a fan of Naruto, then you should check it out: So I Married a Murderer. It's a highly accliamed blast. Or, if you like Fullmetal Alchemist: The Living Blade Alchemist. That's another one I'm trying to work on. Until then, I love all my reviewers! 3

*bangs head against wall* Next time I use the name of a dead guy, let me know. That's one Lore mistake I can't make.


	8. Chapter 8

Call it gay if you wish but if you must at least site three reasons why. And two reasons must relate to both the style and presentation of the overall scene. Not his character. Although I do try and capture it. Whatever.

Also, it's really, really hard to write this damn thing. And you know why? Because every time I'm going to lay down a line have to cross-reference it five times to see if it fits with the lore! That's why it takes so long!

Oh, and in response to a question asked. Katerine is using travel form because it gives her a speed boost and she can track his scent. I thought that was clear. Ah well.

* * *

**Rainy Rescue**

Katerine skidded to a stop in the mud. The scent trail had led straight to what appeared to be some sort of temple or shrine. She changed to cat form and prowled around to the entrance and spied the prince's white hawkstrider tied out front. She crept by the creature and slipped into the building. Once she was inside, she found herself in a circular room. In the center, was what appeared to be a large stone sarcophagus, with Prince Kael'thas knelt beside it. He was talking…speaking to the person entombed within. Katerine flicked her ears forward and listened in; she was shocked by what she heard.

"…I never meant to let it get this out of hand. Ilidan was just supposed to be a means to acquire the power and tools to take the magic from Netherstorm." He gave what sounded like a half-hearted chuckle, "You're lucky, Father, you died before any of this happened. You didn't have to feel the sudden jerk of pain when that bastard Arthas tossed his 'pet's' bones into the Sunwell and forever tainted it. I'm sorry I destroyed it Father, I truly am. But it would have killed us had I not."

Katerine saw his shoulders begin to shake as the weight of stress and sickness came crashing down upon him.

"I…I don't know what I was thinking summon…summoning…HIM. I honestly don't know…I was mad with power and fel magic…"

_"The Fel energy. That's why he was so sick,"_ Katerine realized, _"He was detoxing."_

"And now Thrall and the others are here and they want vengeance. My own people want vengeance on me! I need guidance! Just…anything…anything at all! Please Father, I beg of you, give me some sort of sign!"

Katerine gasped as he crumpled to the floor. She quickly changed back to normal and ran to him. He shaking, but from cold or the new freely flowing tears she couldn't tell. He gripped her robe with white-knuckles as his body trembled and quaked with soft, choked sobs.. He clutched her like she was the only way out of the hell that he was currently immersed in, like he was being tortured mercilessly, and she was his only hope of salvation. At a loss as to what to do, Katerine simply sat there and waited for him to regain his composure. At last she felt his breathing even out and she helped him to stand.

"Come on, let's get you back and dry off."

Still reeling from delirium and the (and it could only be described as such) panic attack, Kael'thas silently obeyed. Katerine watched as he weakly mounted Aohdfin. She then swung herself into the saddle so that she could sit behind him. Gripping the reins she nudged the bird's ribs and they were off. The journey home was silent, both lost in thought.

* * *

By far one of my...not-so-great angst pieces. I prefer writing angst for adults as opposed to hormone high teens. Angsty teens are angry at everything. Angsty adults have a good reason. But I've written better than this. Ah well.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bed and Bath**

Katerine led the broken prince up the steps, taking the same back hallways he had to avoid him the embarrassment of being seen by too many people. However, just as they got to his room, they were stopped by someone. It was Rommath.

"Ah…" he faltered.

Kael gave him a despondent glance and shut the door behind him, Katerine stayed out to talk.

"You found him." Rommath whispered, all too aware of the prince's current fragile state.

"Yes. He's had a terrible time, physically and mentally."

"Do you need anything?" The Grand Magister asked.

Katerine thought for a moment.

"If you could send someone up to start a fire that would be wonderful, he's soaked through to the bone. Some hot food as well, something light like a broth would do his stomach good. We've gone from fighting his fever to trying to stave off hypothermia."

Rommath nodded.

"As you wish Lady Druid." He said.

As Rommath hurried down the hall Katerine slipped back into the prince's room. He was sitting on his bed, still dripping wet and shivering uncontrollably. Katerine sat down beside him and took a gentle but firm hold on his arm.

"How about I run you a nice bath to warm you up? It wouldn't do, after all, for you to be sitting around soaking wet."

He nodded and she led him to the bathroom. She sat him down and turned the knobs on the sizeable tub, smiling as steaming water began to fill it. Sensing that he was already embarrassed enough with all that had happened so far, Katerine left him to himself. He was lucid enough that he wouldn't drown. She went back into the bedroom and saw her father placing a tea tray on a small table near the fireplace which had been lit.

"So you managed to get him back eh?" he smiled.

Katerine sighed wearily and sat down.

"He's in an even poorer state now. He's frozen to the bone at the moment, I'm running a bath to get him warmed up."

"Make sure he drinks his tea then." Ralish said before slithering off to his own room for the night.

A few moments later the young prince stepped back out of the bathroom, clothed in a dry set of robes. Katerine smiled gently and placed her hand on his back.

"Try and sleep my prince, things will look better in the morning." She said softly as she led him over to the bed.

She settled him in and gave him the tea before turning to settle herself by the fire.

"Why are you over there, druid?" he asked, his voice slightly hoarse.

"You aren't in any immediate danger that warrants me to stay by you tonight. I intended to make my bed by the fire."

Kael'thas shifted uncomfortably, like he wanted to say something but couldn't quite come to terms with it.

"I…" he shifted again, thinking, "the bed is large enough, you don't have to sleep on the floor. What kind of host would I seem?"

Katerine studied him, his eyes held a sort of pleading that let her see the meaning of his words.

"If you wish, my prince." She smiled.

She got in next to him and waited until he was asleep before putting her arm around him. He smiled and inched closer, drawn by her warmth, calmed by her presence.

_"It seems he's grown fond of me."_ Katerine thought.

* * *

Sorry that took so long. I got stuck and had to kick myself into gear again.

I think it's cute anyhow.


	10. Chapter 10

**Time for Tea**

Katerine sat with the prince's head in her lap, stroking his hair. He had fallen asleep not too long ago, but it had been a fitful sleep wrought with nightmares. He had tossed and turned, chilled one moment, and fevered the next. Only after singing to him once more had she gotten him to still. And the young healer couldn't help but notice that she had been the only one able to do such things. Dath'remar had remarked that he hadn't seen the prince sleep so peacefully in the longest time.

It was early in the morning that the fever finally broke and Kael'thas woke, tangled in the sheets and covered from head to foot in sweat. He turned and saw Katerine sound asleep on the other side of the bed. He sat up, studying her gorgeous form as she lay under the blankets.

"_She's done so much for me."_ He thought, _"And I've hardly said a kind word in return."_

He shook his head; the lingering dizziness nearly sent him back down. But he couldn't ignore how absolutely disgusting he felt. He desperately needed a shower. Slowly, he stood up; his legs shook like a newborn foal's and he very nearly sank to his knees, having to grab the bedpost for support. He managed get into the bathroom and lean up against the tiled shower wall, shivering slightly as the hot water coursed down his back. A sudden cramp twisted in his belly and he sank to the floor, swearing in a very undignified manner as he fought to control the rising nausea. When the cramps finally dissipated, Kael'thas stood and turned off the water, wrapping a towel around himself and using another to dry his long hair. As he was doing so, he noticed his reflection in the bathroom mirror. He gasped and staggered at the sight of his face. But it was not his features, however sallow they had become during his illness, it was his eyes; they had gone from a burning fel green to a color he could only ever remember seeing in his youth, bright blue.

_"The vomiting…the nausea…it was the fel energy leaving my system."_ He realized.

He finished drying his hair and made his way back into the bedroom, eager to get on a fresh set of robes. But the moment he opened the bathroom door he gave a strangled, half-shout. There was a strange naga setting a tea tray down on the table by the fireplace. The naga looked up at the noise, and Kael noticed he was blind in one eye. The naga smiled and spoke.

"Ah, Prince Sunstrider." He said, "I am glad to see you are feeling well enough to be up and about. My daughter has done such a wonderful job healing you."

"Your…daughter?" Kael asked, thoroughly confused.

The naga chuckled.

"Get some clothes on before you catch your death and make Kat Herring's work go to waste."

Baffled, Kael threw on a dry robe and sat down in the chair by the fire, accepting the cup of tea the naga, who introduced himself as Ralish, handed him.

"Kat…Herring?" he said tentatively.

The naga chuckled again.

"My adopted daughter Katerine whom I affectionately call Kat Herring; it is a joke, because my accent makes difficult to pronounce the name Katherine." He said, and Kael noticed the strange way he said the word.

"So…the druid is your adopted daughter." He said after a moment, "I do remember her saying she was adopted by a naga and that is how she came to be known to us." He looked down at his side, the rent had completely healed. "She is…a wonderful healer." He smiled fondly.

But that's when he noticed Katerine was not in the room.

"Wh-where is she?" he asked, looking around in an almost frantic manner.

Ralish hesitated.

"A few visitors arrived last night to confer with the Horde leaders. You may see them from your window, they are hard to miss."

Curious, Kael'thas got up and went to look out his window. The sight drained the color from his face and he felt faint, barely noticing Ralish's hand on his arm as he tried to get the Prince to sit down before he fell down. With quite a lack of grace Kael collapsed into the armchair by the fire, shaking like a leaf in a storm. He hung his head and closed his eyes, desperately trying to regain what little composure he had left. It was something he immediately regretted, as the headache that had been threatening to form hit him full force. He managed to stifle sob; his heart began to quiver with worry, helped none by the suddenly resurfacing memories of his mistakes and faults. He forced down the rising nausea and opened his eyes to find a cup of tea being held in just in front of him.

"Come," Ralish said, "drink your tea and you will feel better."

He took it, inhaling the familiar aroma of local herbs and spices. The smell alone was enough to stop the shaking so he could take a sip, feeling the warmth spread throughout his body and settle his stomach and give him time to think,

About the dragons on the lawn.

* * *

So I know I've been late on the updates but that's because of several long and boring things. Except for digging up dead people in Poland for a month, that was cool. But mostly it's school and the fact that I have several more pressing stories and a comic to run. SIMM the Series: Land of the Plague takes off now and it's going to be a blast for all you Narutards out there. If you're into FMA Sapphire' Redemption is on it's way.

Check out my profile for more up and coming stories.

PS: Thanks to everyone who as alerted/favorited/reviewed this story and me. You are loved.


	11. Chapter 11

I owed you kiddies a chapter because frankly I didn't expect people to keep reading it. Thanks again for all the support and check out my other crap!

**

* * *

An Audience of Scales**

Thrall and the others approached the dragons who had landed only hours ago. Kalecgos and Tyrygosa of the blues, Korialstrasz of the reds, and Chronormu of the bronze.

"Throm-ka, Dragons," Thrall said as he rode up and dismounted Snowsong. "Aka'Magosh."

"Aka'Magosh to you as well, mortal." Kalecgos rumbled.

Greetings were exchanged with the proper pleasantries before Korialstrasz spoke up.

"I heard it whispered on the winds that you were thinking of executing the prince." He said.

Korialstrasz was easily the largest of the four dragons present, and prime consort to the Dragon Queen herself.

"That was Carine." Lady Sylvannas said without hesitation, "he's never cared for the Blood Elves."

Carine snorted in response.

"But you, Sylvannas," Chronormu said, "were once a high-elf, and there for hold a small bond with the Blood Elves. I am correct in this assumption, aren't I?"

Lady Sylvannas nodded.

"How is the young-blood doing?" Kalecgos asked, smirking at his pun, "I had heard he was up and about already. I would love to speak to him personally."

The four leaders regarded Kalecgos with a mixture of fear and respect, the dragon was obviously still bitter, to put it lightly, towards the prince for his imprisonment.

"However well he is feeling I am sure he will not want to speak to you in your true form." Tyrygosa remarked.

Kalecgos grinned, showing all of his teeth.

"Ah, but my dear, I am so much more intimidating this way."

"As long as you promise not to eat him." Korialstrasz said.

"Yes, that would put quite a kink in the timeline and with Nozdormu missing we can't afford any mistakes." Chronormu reminded him.

"Iz it always like this mon? Wit' dem talking o'er eachother?" Vol'jin asked.

"Most likely," Thrall sighed. "If you would like," he said, raising his voice slightly to capture the attention of the squabbling dragons, "I can go and see if he is able to meet with you."

The dragons blinked and were silent for a moment. It was Tyrygosa who finally broke the ice.

"Why yes, that would be lovely." She said.

---

When Thrall entered the room he saw that Kael'thas was sitting up in bed, one arm draped over his stomach; he looked like Hell.

"Are you feeling any better?" Thrall asked.

Kael shifted and nodded.

"A little…" he said quietly.

He was having a major guilt trip right now, Thrall realized, shame littered his eyes…wait, his eyes…

"Your eyes." Thrall said.

Kael lifted his head.

"They're blue." He said with a pitiful smile. But the sad smile quickly went away and he hung his head once more. "If you're here…" he said, fearing what was to come.

"I'm here because I'm looking out for a sick friend." Thrall said sternly.

Kael gave another sad smile and shook his head.

"You of all people do not have to be so kind to me. You want to banish me from the Horde. I do not blame you; in fact I would welcome it. I have nothing left, I do not even know if I can go back to my own people." A shiver ran through his weakened frame.

"Do not despair. Get well first and then we can talk. It's no use worrying over such things when you're ill." Thrall said. "When you are better, the dragons would like a word with you. Kalecgos especially."

And with that, he left. Kael spared a glance at the window, he could feel the surge of arcane energy that surrounded the blues and, he thought with a shiver, he could almost hear Kalecgos whispering to him in Thalassian.

"_Band'or shorel'aran."_

Prepare to say goodbye.


	12. Chapter 12

**Icy Encounter**

Kael'thas couldn't suppress a shiver as he entered he clearing where the great dragon Kalecgos had asked to meet him. He didn't need to look for his former prisoner, Kalecgos had chosen to be in his true form, probably in an attempt to intimidate him. The dragon was simply exuding magical energy, creating a crisp chill in the air surrounding him.

"Bal'a dash, Sin'dorei. Doral ana'diel?[1]" Kalecgos rumbled in Thalassian, his command of the language nothing less than what Kale had expected from a dragon. Perfection.

"Enough pleasantries if you would please Kalecgos." Kael said, "Anaria shola dracon.[2]" He added.

Kalecgos smiled, if you could call it that, his razor teeth glinting in the sunlight filtering through the leaves.

"I will ignore the tone you have chosen to take with me for now." Kalecgos huffed, releasing a puff of frozen air, "For now I must ask you something, why do you still hold the title of prince?"

"I beg your pardon?" Kael gasped.

"I have heard your subjects if not slaves refer to you as Prince. So I must ask why you still hold on to a title which all evidence would suggest you to have forsaken."

"What kind of a question is that?" Kael didn't mean to snap at a creature much larger and stronger than himself, but he felt that the question was awfully intrusive.

"Why aren't you in Silvermoon right now leading those you betrayed?" The blue dragon chose to just keep questioning the elf.

"They wouldn't want me. As you said, I am a betrayer."

"You know what I meant, why did you join with Kil'jaeden instead of going back to the revived Sunwell?" Kalecgos said, showing more of his teeth by the minute.

Kael'thas was getting irritated. "I don't see the point in this interrogation!"

"Just answer my question. You have everything to lose if you don't and remember just who you are speaking with, Thorel osh'onza.[3]" Kalecgos added in his own tongue, giving a draconic sneer.

Kael'thas could take the badgering no longer.

"Fine!" he shouted, "Fel magic is… different, strange. Once you have tasted it, it drives you to addiction! Illidan was the first who offered it to my people and most of us accepted. After that, the majority of us could only think of getting more. Fel energy is a drug! And when we heard that the Sunwell was restored, we couldn't go there only because there were no demonic energies!" Kael felt a tear trickle down his cheek as his voice began to crack. "I only sought more. I desired to hunt for the source of the magic clouding my judgment, so when I heard news of the Sunwell's revival, I was elated. But with my vision hazed I had a truly demented idea. WHY NOT SUMMON A FUCKING DEMON LORD?"

Numerous salty drops now streamed across the prince's face, he fell to his knees and buried his face in his hands, shoulders shaking.

"That's enough Kalecgos!"

With several thundering steps Tyrygosa entered the clearing. She went up to her mate and gave him a nip on the back of his neck.

"Can you not see he's been through hell already? If you wish to question him, question him during the trial and without backing him into a corner like you are about to devour him!"

Kalecgos grumbled something in draconic and slunk away to a corner of the clearing. When Kael looked back, he saw that Tyrygosa had changed into her high-elf form. She smiled in a motherly way and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Kael'thas, you are shaking." She said.

"It's cold…all of a sudden." Kael said, standing up.

Tyrygosa shot a glare at Kalecgos who seemed to roll his eyes. He huffed and at once Kael could feel the warmth creeping back into the clearing.

"Thank you, Tyrygosa. Kalecgos… if you are done interrogating me, I would like to return to my room now."

"Hold on…" Tyrygosa pulled a cloth rag from the side of her belt and hunched over the elf. She then took the rag and wiped it across Kael's face, drying the tear stains.

"What are you doing?"

"It would look bad for you to return in the state you are in."

Kalecgos huffed again.

"Quit mothering him Tyrygosa." He growled.

* * *

Ha! I bet you thought I was dead! This thing takes me longer than most for me to write than most, probably because there's no pre-set script to follow unlike in my other stories. (Sapphire's Redemption, Clockwork Exorcist etc.) But believe you me I am determined to finish this, if it takes me a week, a month or a year.

[1] Greetings Bloodelf, how fare you?

[2] Speak your business, dragon

[3] Insolent young elf


	13. Revelations

This is probably one of the last chapters for this story. It's either going to end next chapter or there's going to be some sort of final fight and then the end chapter. Your call really. Final fight or just end it?

**

* * *

Revelations**

_It was cold, so damnably cold. Kael'thas huddled in on himself, nearly too frozen to move. He took a few deep breaths and coughed, the air chilled his lungs, making it painful to breathe. He managed to scramble to his feet, still wheezing, and realized that all around him was white; white and cold and…snowing? Kael felt his heartbeat quicken, he knew where he was but he didn't dare think its name. Something compelled him to turn his head and he gasped, he was facing an enormous tower of cruel looking metal. He wanted to run but a harsh wind pushed at him, forcing him to walk forward and up to the icy steps of the Icecrown Citadel. _

"_Hello Prince Kael'thas." said a silky voice._

_Kael'thas looked up. There was a woman, an elvish woman although she seemed neither Kaldorei nor Sin'dorei, and she was dressed in bizarre robes. Kael could do nothing but stare._

"_Come now my Prince," the woman said, "don't tell me you don't remember me?"_

_ She looked familiar, Kael'thas realized, but he couldn't think of a name. _

_ "Such a pity. I had hoped you would remember me, Lana'thel, wielder of Quel'delar."_

_ Kael went weak at the knees and it was all he could do to keep from collapsing in a heap. _

_ "Lana'thel…y-you're dead you…you died in Icecrown…" he said._

_ "Yes," Lana'thel said, although it came as more of a hiss, "I died and was reborn with more power than any mere mortal could imagine."_

_ Kael swallowed hard, he felt numb all over and he would have run had his legs not been so weak._

_ "What did he do to you?" he breathed. As if Arthas hadn't taken enough from him already._

_ "Not just me, all of us." Lana'thel said, gesturing for Kael to turn around._

_ Kael hesitantly turned his head. There were others, others just like Lana'thel. The remnants of his army from his assault on Icecrown all those years ago. He felt sick, his whole body quaked and his heart was beating so hard he could hear it._

_ "Anar'alah…" Kael whispered._

_ "You too, can join us." Lana'thel said, striding towards him and placing a hand on his trembling shoulder. "I know what happened to you. You are about to be exiled by the only allies you and your people still have. Join us and we can ensure that the Sin'dorei never want for magic again. You can bring them peace and justice. Selama ashal'anore."_

_ Kael'thas bowed his head and closed his eyes. His people, everything he had ever done had been only for them. But as he thought of his people, he couldn't help but think of Katerine. Her vision swam into his mind's eye and he realized that he would lose her if he made such a foolish alliance. Kael grit his teeth and stood up. _

_ "Never! Do you truly think me so foolish, so blind as to ally with the very person who drove me to this state?" Kael raised his hand and called up every ounce of energy he could muster, "Felo'melorn!" he shouted._

_ A pillar of scorching flame erupted where Lana'thel was standing. She shrieked and seemed to evaporate in a cloud of smoke. But her screams were drowned out by an earthshaking roar. Kael'thas looked up just in time to see the incredible maw of Sindragosa the frost wyrm ready to swallow him whole._

Kael'thas lurched up in bed, gasping for breath and clutching his chest. He felt as though his heart would burst.

"Kael'thas?"

Kael turned and saw Katerine sitting next to him, concern in her eyes. Kael was so relieved he swept her into a hug, holding her as tightly and as closely as physics would allow.

"Oh Katerine…" he whispered, taking in her earthy scent.

"Kael…are you alright? You were tossing and turning…"

"I'm fine Katerine, more than fine." Kael, said, taking her hands in his. "You saved me. You saved not only my life but my sanity. I…" he chuckled and placed a hand over his face, "I think I love you. Oh how foolish I must sound."

To his surprise, Katerine smiled.

"Hardly." she said.

And with that, she leaned over and kissed him soundly.

* * *

Yeah, call it what you will. I'm not really happy with how I grew their relationship but this honestly isn't the best piece I've ever done. But I'm going to finish it come hell or high water. And I know it's short. I'm sorry, but you can see how as I've powered down from motivation to write this the shorter the chapters become. So this is what it is. I've come to terms with that.


End file.
